


Dream Well

by SchneeWinter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Can't be helped, Gen, a lot of change, change, dealing with Atem's leaving, ooc Seto Yugi and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: After Atem left, Yugi started getting this horrible dreams. With time they only got worse and worse, to the point, that they started affecting his mental health. It's then, that Kaiba Seto decides to interfere. (Written in drabbles style.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like mentioned, written in a kind of drabbles style. Each chapter can contain from 100 to around 1'000 words. There are four arcs, each containing at least 4 chapters, if I sorted everything correctly. The story is mostly something, so that I can get into Seto's and Yugi's character as much as possible.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> \- It might contain spoilers for both, the manga and the anime (including the Toei version).
> 
> \- Kaiba, Yugi and god knows who, are going to be kinda ooc. This is fic, trying to tell these characters in a situation, where they are under pressure. And they crumble under it. Seto can't continue to behave like an asshole, if I want him to be the one to pull Yugi back together. I mean, obviously, he will still somewhat be cold and kind of mean, but he will care. And he will show his care in a way. And there is no way Yugi is going to be a happy kid with Atem's depature and the added, destructive problems he will get.

Maybe some time ago he would have screamed at the sight of such a terrifying murder, maybe he would have fainted at the sight of so much blood covering the ground in its hues, maybe he would have cried at the fact, that it was one of his closest friends lying there, unmoving and lifeless. Maybe he would have a long time ago.

_But time has changed Yugi._

* * *

"Seto-chan," he tried to gather as much annoyance as possible in his tone, hoping that his rival would leave him alone that time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with a boring meeting after how the day started.

"Yugi," Seto smirked, making it very clear, that Yugi couldn't get out of this, "you _will_ be coming and if you dare not to…"

He didn't finish his threat. Not that he needed to, Yugi knew what was expecting him, if he decided to not appear at the meeting, leaving his rival all alone to suffer the horrible hours of sitting at a table and hearing people discuss your favorite card game's fate. Nothing he wanted to go through once again.

"… Is it really that important?" Dumb question, _of course it was_.

"What happened?" _This time,_ was kindly left out.

"Nothing much."

At that response Seto shot him an annoyed glare and Yugi couldn't help but regret his words. _What did it even matter? Why did it even matter?_ Then he heard his rival sigh, and prepared himself for the question that would leave his mouth.

_"How did he die this time?"_

Silence. Though it only lasted for mere seconds before a response came.

"He pierced by thousand knives."

Seto blinked, "I see. Not that bad, huh?"

Yugi nodded, "yeah."

_They were just too used to this._

 


End file.
